Unbelievable Reality
by yllom21
Summary: Remus never thought he would have a chance to go to Hogwarts. He still can't believe that it really happened. [OneShot]


**Hey Peeps! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic! I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review peeps, it makes me so happy! Almost like I swallowed a galloon pf pixie sticks!**

**Just A Few Notes: This is a Remus fic that centers on how he feels when he finds out he is accepted to Hogwarts and how he feels when he actually sees it. This also includes when he meets James, Sirius and Peter, although they are not friends yet!**

**Heehee, and now let the story begin!**

Unbelievable Reality

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Heehee, did you really think I did?)

I never thought it would happen.

My life had been hectic for as long as I can remember. I would have never imagined that I would actually have a chance to go to Hogwarts! It was my dream since I knew it existed to visit the famous place and someday become a student! I have read books about it as soon as I was able to read. And even though some of the words were out of my small range of vocabulary, I loved it nonetheless.

When I was real little I was normal, I was human, a wizard from a pureblood family. We weren't rich like the Malfoys or the Blacks but we weren't as poor as the Weaselys, who where friends of ours. When I was real little, Arthur Weasley who was a good ten or so years older than me, used to baby-sit me whenever my parents went out. I loved it whenever he visited for he was already in the legendary school and he used to tell me stories. My favorite has always been the Chamber of Secrets, I wonder if it's truly real?

But of course that wouldn't explain why I was so excited that I had actually been invited. After all, once in my life there was no reason for me not to attend. I wasn't a squib, I knew that much. Once when I was giving off a tantrum (I was a little kid, and even though I was an exceptionally bright one, I still had arguments every once in a while) I accidentally used magic. And even after those few years I still remember what magic I used and why.

I was upset because Arthur could not visit (I saw it as visiting, I was too young to understand the concept of baby-sitting) and instead my dratted cousin who was visiting from France was going to be there, with me alone. You see, I hate my cousin, I still do. She is now out of school and is trying to become involved in the Ministry. She'll never get excepted for she didn't get one O.W.L, but that's a story for a different day and I am quite content in telling you this one.

You see, even though I hated her, I loved my aunt and uncle who where visiting as well. But they were having a day out which meant that my dear older cousin was going to have to watch me.

However that small tidbit was not what caused me to explode. I was quite angry, furious in fact; of course that is abiding the fact that small children cannot be furious. But I snapped, and I truly snapped when I found out that we were having peas for dinner instead of potatoes, which was my favorite.

That was when I exploded! I must have ruined the kitchen, but what really pleased me was that my cousin had to be sent to the hospital for severe burns and I didn't even get punished for my parents were proud that they now knew for sure that I was not a squib and that I was a wizard like them. They never liked my cousin anyway, she was a bum.

But of course, you are probably wondering why I am bothering to explain to you in detail why once upon a time I was certain that an invitation to Hogwarts was going to arrive in the mail on my eleventh birthday and I was so surprised when it actually came. You see a few years after the kitchen incident (I should really call it the cousin incident, but this sound better and more just) something horrible happened that changed my life forever.

I knew the forest by our house like the back of my hand, and I always said that I could successfully walk through the forest and back with my eyes blindfolded, I actually tried it out once and it worked. However I was always upset that for some odd reason, my father would never let me out of the house after nine. I felt I was old enough to indulge myself in such an activity, my father did not. In fact he was never seen out of the house past nine, nor my mother.

Even more surprising than that was that my parents were mercifully afraid of the nights of the Full Moon; they put so many locks and chains on the front door that it could be mistaken for a door out of one of the Muggles' Haunted Houses. If I was caught out of my room on a Full Moon I was immediately in trouble, even if I used the ever so repeated excuse of wanting to get a glass of water. If only I had listened.

You see like all children, I thought of myself as a grownup and that I could easily beat any challenge that popped up my way. I was certain that I could walk through the forest at night just fine, after all I had walked through it blindfolded and it was fine. Naturally, it never occurred to me that the reason I was not allowed outside was not because of the darkness.

Although I didn't understand why, I never my parents were terribly afraid of the Full Moon. Perhaps if I was a bit older I would had understand, but instead, the only thought on my mind was disobeying them and proving that I was a brave young man and not some timid child that my parents thought I was.

I was a smart child, and it did not take me long to figure out when the next Full Moon was, after all my mother marked it in bright red letters on the daily calendar. So, satisfied that I could complete my new adventure, I readied myself for the night in which I would disobey my father's and mother's most influenced do-not-do.

When the night came I was fully prepared and not a bit scared. After spending nights daydreaming of finding out what my parents were hiding from me and coming up with the elaborate answers such as a pet dragon or a cavern of gold I was ready to go. Happy with a large grin on my face and laughing hard that it still surprised me to this day that I did not awaken my father, I headed out the door and skipped into the woods.

I wasn't scared at first, after all wasn't I Sir Remus the brave? A little forest shouldn't scare me! And I headed out thinking those exact words. It wasn't until half-way in that I began to become scared. The shadows surrounding me looked like monsters and the full moon stared down at me through the creaks and crevices of the large trees.

I was still in the right state of mine, and after coming to a decision I decided to head back. Even though I was scared I still knew my way around the forest and I began to head back to my house, trying to ignore the large scrapings of my grinding teeth. It wasn't until a few minutes after that that I heard it, a long mournful howl. It was followed by other howls and soon all I could hear was the same howl, being repeated over and over again. I didn't know who was doing it nor did I know why, but I was a little kid and I was terrified, before I knew it I was fleeing in the wrong direction, leaving the path to my house behind.

It seemed like I had been running forever, but perhaps it had only been a few minutes. Either or the howling stopped, and I thankfully stopped running, gripping a stitch in my side. It wasn't until a few moments later that I heard the panting and then before I knew it a large shape jumped at me.

I didn't know what it was, it was too large to be a dog but it looked nothing like a bear. But I didn't pause to ponder about the species of the creature before me and instead I turned and fled like the demon of hell was chasing me. Perhaps it was the demon of hell, I had no way of knowing, but I ran anyway. I didn't make it; the creature was on me before I had the chance to scream. Before I knew it there was a large gash in my shoulder, it was so painful that I screamed as my mouth owned in a large gap of horror. The creature stared at me for a second, before it ran away due to another creature's howl. It was then that I fainted, bitten but not dead.

I was too young to understand what the healer was telling me, all I could understand was that something really bad had happened. My father looked grave and my mother couldn't stop crying. I was upset that I had upset them so much, even if I did not understand the reason. The only thing that I could understand was a comment my mother made which was something among the lines off, "You're no different Remus, remember that Remus, you can do anything if you put your mind to it," I felt cursed.

It wasn't until a few years later that I understood that I was cursed. I was a werewolf, doomed to be under the spell of the full moon forever. Doomed to turn in a monster ever month without recollection of what I had did. I had never managed to escape, each night I was chained and padlocked to a bed, not allowed to roam freely throughout the forest. It was then that I understood my parent's fears of Full Moons. They were terrified of werewolves, and I was one. I felt awful from that moment on.

So that's why I felt so abashed when the letter inviting me to Hogwarts arrived by owl; my parents were delighted, they didn't think someone like me could attend a public school. As it was, there were special precautions that I had to take. They had made a special hidden passage to a special room just for me so that I could transform and not harm any of my fellow classmates. Also I was not allowed to tell anyone of my condition, parents would be horrified if they found out there child was learning alongside a beast.

I took the precautions without a second thought. After all, I was jumping for glory over the fact that I could attend the school in the first place. A few months earlier my parents took me to visit some fellow werewolves, thinking it would make things better to know that there were people out there that were like me. I learned that the wizardry society thought poorly of werewolves, even though we are only beasts for one night a month. It's almost impossible to get a job and none of them had received an education unless they were bitten after there teenage years. I felt proud to know that I had been accepted to a school, the best one in fact!

But I was still nervous over one thing. I was happy beyond belief that I had been accepted to the school of my dreams, but that did not exclude the fact that I was a werewolf. What if somebody figured out what I was? What if, even if I followed all the precautions, I hurt somebody? And would anybody be my friend? Due to my curse I was never allowed to visit other children my age, or anybody in fact. It wouldn't be surprising if my own neighbors didn't even know I existed!

But I went anyway; it was my dream after all! My parents were nervous as well and kept telling me to be "A good boy," in which I was. After all, since I never went anywhere, all I did was read book after book, and I am rather smart due to my massive reading, and that is being modest.

I said goodbye to them and I was on my way. My trunk was full of robes, cloaks, books, parchment and painkillers. Being a werewolf isn't easy, the nights before and right after my transformation I begin to feel pain and I can never get any sleep. Ever since I received my letter I wondered if it would interrupt my studies, I hoped it won't.

Another thing I constantly worried about was the placement of my house. My father was a Gryffindor and my mother was a Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind being in either those houses. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, although I wouldn't prefer it. But what scared me the most about houses was Slytherin. I couldn't help but wonder if the hat would sort me into that house just because I was a werewolf, if I was I didn't know how I would cope.

The thoughts were pushed out of my head however as I sat down in a seat, a book in my hand as the train began to push forward. I ignored all the shouts and screams around me and began to reread about Hogwarts, after all I might had missed a fact or two the last time I had reread it.

The trip was long, so long that I finished the book and began to reread another. A nice witch popped in and asked me if I wanted any sweets, I bought Chocolate Frogs; I've always been a sucker for chocolate. Except for that the ride was boring, and it sort of surprises me that I remember anything that happened during that trip at all. What happened after that was much more exciting.

I was thrilled when it was announced that we only had five more minutes left until we arrived at the school. I was nervous and scared but most of all excited. I never thought the day would come!

As soon as the train paused, I jumped out of the train leaving my trunk behind since it was requested. A large man, too large to be believable was calling out, "First years over here!" He said it loudly enough that everybody could here him and understand, even though his speech wasn't exactly intelligent.

"You must be Remus Lupin," the giant winked at me, "If you need any help just come and ask, I'm the gamekeeper here," It was then that it occurred to me that the teachers as well as the staff would know of my condition, I wondered if they would treat me poorly. The giant who introduced himself as Hagrid was nice enough, and I hoped that the rest of the staff would be as well.

As soon as an entire assembly of first years appeared, Hagrid took us down a different path then the rest of the students were taking. I was beginning to wonder were I was going when the path led to a lake and I saw boats tied to multiple sticks.

"Four to a boat," Hagrid commanded as he sat down in his own boat. Since I was near the front I got to sit in one of the closest boats to the gamekeeper.

"You mind if we sit here?" a voice suddenly said. It didn't surprise me that somebody would have to share my boat with me, after all Hagrid has said four to a boat. I was nervous though because I hadn't conversed with a child my age since before I was cursed.

"Sure!" I said smiling at him. I didn't sound nervous and the two boys in front of me looked nice enough. They were about the same height, which was a good three inches taller than mine. They were both brunettes as well, with raven black hair. One of them was pale and had glasses and the other was tan with long hair, they were smiling way to wide to be possible.

"Thanks!" the long-haired one said as he literally plopped into the boat. His acquaintance did the same and I was glad that we were still hooked to solid land, "I'm Sirius Black!"

"And I'm James Potter!" the other said as I recognized his voice as the one belonging to the one who asked if they could sit down.

"I'm Remus Lupin!" I announced as I pulled a strand piece of sandy brown hair out of my face. Before any of us could converse some more another boy popped up. He looked different that the two brunettes and although I didn't realize it, myself. He was short, a few inches shorter than me and he was chubby and blonde. He really stood out in our company because even though Sirius and James were taller than me, I was still a good height. All three of us were rather wiry as well, while he was more like a tree, as mean as that is it's the truth. But perhaps the thing that made him seem so odd was the nervous look on his face, he was practically terrified.

"Can I sit here?" he stuttered and it occurred to me that he didn't seem very bright, I nodded because I knew a no would be a rather Slytherin thing to do. After I let him sit next to me, we all repeated our introductions to the blonde who introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew.

"I heard there's secret passage ways here!" James whispered as our boats began to glide forward effortlessly. Both him and Sirius looked highly pleased at the idea of the concept and I had to agree, "My cousin says he found one on the First Floor, didn't tell me were, he was probably bluffing though," I told my two brunette associates. Peter didn't seem to understand what we were talking or he wasn't very interested in the topic, for his mouth was taped shut like glue.

"That's awesome!" Sirius said as he grinned with glee, "Perhaps we could use it to prank somebody?" Before I could ask him who he wished to prank we turned around the bend and I caught a first sight of the school we were going to attend for the next few years. It was beyond beautiful! The lights were glimmering like fireflies and it was so high that I had to arch my neck to see the top. Whatever Sirius was going to say about pranks or secret passageways was forgotten as he stared at it in the same awe I was, James looked just as awed as we were. Peter seemed more scared that amazed and I wasn't in the mood to ask him why. I just wanted to stare at the beautiful place which was going to become like a home to me. And you know what?

I still couldn't believe it happened.

**Hey Peeps! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! **

**Vale! (That's Latin folks!)**


End file.
